It Was A Dark and Stormy Night
by Imagination Gamer
Summary: It was the night of All Hallows Eve and I threw a huge party at my home to celebrate. Somehow, alcohol crept its way in and I had to keep them entertained to be able to stick by the tradition that my horror story is ALWAYS at midnight. I wonder what kind of story I'm gonna tell to these hammered members of the underground to wake them up? Read and find out. (rated for violence)


_Imagination Gamer: (Laughs evilly) It's Halloween and DarkJaktober! I'm going to honor both by making the scary story my character tells about him to half the Underground come onto Fan Fiction._

**Disclaimer: I don't own DJ, the Guards, or half the Underground. Not even Haven Forest sadly. Not even Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature. But, I do own the house in the Forest as well as my character.**

_**It Was A Dark and Stormy Night...**_

I was in my underground home under the Tree of Life during a Halloween party. Well, actually they call the holiday All Hallows Eve. What's the difference?! Anyway, I was celebrating the holiday by inviting half of the Underground and a few of my friends in the Guard who plan to get out. Somehow alcohol got in the mix and almost everyone was so hammered that they wanted me to tell my traditional horror story about an hour early than the usual midnight.

"Come on!" Jinx slurred while swinging a bottle of Lurker's Brew, "Tell us your horror story, Kate!"

"Uh, Jinx," I muttered, "it's not midnight yet. It's only traditional that I..."

"Ah, screw the tradition!" Sig bellowed.

"Yeah, scare us, Kate!" Grim screamed while waving a glass of whiskey around, spilling it on the wooden floor.

"Wait until midnight, please." I insisted.

The men sighed as they had to wait. But, I made it worth the wait by getting up on stage and unleashing my tricks and "treats" upon them that would make a poltergeist jealous. I also sang a few songs to get them hyped up which was quite easy because they were hammered.

I was just finishing a song just minutes before midnight with an extravagant horror show matching the lyrics I sang:

"_Welcome to the lower birth!_

_The **greatest show unearthed**!_

_We appear without a **sound**..._

_The **darkest show around**!_

_We will leave you in a **daze**!_

_Madness, murder, **dis-may**!_

_We will disappear at night,_

_With blood on the **con-crete**!"_

I ended my musical tirade with a huge show of green fireworks, bats, ghosts, and various monsters which caused loud cheers, applause, and a few scattered screams.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I boasted while bowing, "I'll be here all night, I can guarantee it!"

I heard the long, loud dongs of midnight from my clocks which made me grin with pleasure because I was planning this story for days.

"_It's_ **midnight**!" I sang triumphantly.

The crowd of people cheered because my story has been the highlight of the holiday for almost three years and for good reason. I walked in front of my fireplace, snapped my fingers which caused the fireplace to light up in a flash of green with purple and black flames.

"This year I'm gonna tell a story of monsters, of creatures, of darkness, and of murder most fowl!" I chimed in a scary tone, "Yes, I'm gonna tell a story of... the Dark monster!"

"Oh, this ought to be good!" Jinx smiled, knowing of my stories involving that creature.

"It was a dark and stormy night..." I began with an air of horror.

* * *

_Months ago, in this very forest, there have been many strange disappearances lately. So, twenty Elite Guards decided to check it out under the Baron's orders. Only three came out alive and they were broken men from then on. _

_As far as I've been told from their stammering interrogation sessions by Errol, they were patrolling through the darkest part of the forest in the middle of the night where the powers of darkness are rumored to be exalted._

_Despite having maps, they managed to get lost in the rumored darkest part of the forest. They were starting to get a a little uneasy even though they were wearing the toughest armor money can buy and they were practically armed to the teeth._

_Most of those Guards could sense that something monstrous was lurking in the night and others just simply heard rumors about a creature that stalk these woods at night waiting for someone fool enough to cross its path._

"_A **monstrous** creature!" they shriek, "A creature that snatches helpless travelers in the night to do precursor-knows-what to the victims unfortunate enough to incur its wrath!"_

_Most of those twenty men thought that they were just rumors, stories, and tall-tales conjured up by superstitious slummers and the latest scary bedtime story to get little kids to behave. But, they had a feeling in the pits of their stomachs that evil might rear its ugly head when they least expect it._

_As they moved deeper into the woods it started to get darker, unsettling, and in hospitable. Even the bravest of the Guards started to get steadily more uneasy as they got more and more lost in the forest._

_They began to see deep claw marks on the trees and scratched out messages that are in a three hundred year old, precurian dialect. But, the well-learned Guards that were forced into joining the Krimzon Guard could make some of the scratchings out._

_The markings claimed, "**TERRITORY**", "**STAY AWAY**", "**DANGER**", "**TURN BACK**", "**GO AWAY**" and many of the more bold markings read, "**MONSTER**" like a severe warning._

_But, none of the Guards heeded these crude warnings. In fact, barely any of them could make them out and those who could thought that they were done by pranksters showing their holiday spirit in an interesting way. How very wrong they were!_

_The men got more nervous as the traces of some kind of creature that likes to kill in cold blood got more and more obvious, gruesome, and disturbing. _

_One of the more inexperienced Elites tripped over what looked somewhat like a head. But, even he can't be sure of what it was because it looked so misshapen, bloody, and it was basically a piece of day old skin. It made the poor Guard throw up in his mouth a little._

"_By the precursors." the Captain muttered in shock at what he saw next._

_The others looked at what made the old Captain say such a rare thing and they caught sight of what looked like several Metal Heads tore through a party meant for over thirty people. There were pulpy, bloody pieces of flesh tossed every which way almost in a sick, artistic way. There was blood, guts, and precursor-knows-what in the trees, on the ground, in the branches, in the brook, everywhere was almost permanently crimson._

_Nearly all of the twenty Guards about lost their lunches at the gruesome sight that would disgust a war monger. The worst part of this massacre of a crime scene is that a lot of the more fresh mess was once the ten victims that vanished only hours ago and about half of the ten were no more than children! _

_One of the Guards looked at the older messes, "Oh my God! Look at the armor!"_

_The Guards looked in the direction of where the young Elite shouted and saw from the numbers on the armor that it's the scouts that went missing a week ago and the Guards that were sent to find them. There was nothing left of them, but bloody bones. The Guards were terrified because the Guards that were sent to find the scouts were the best they have and they're all dead and devoured by some kind of creature._

_You heard me right, DIVOURED... and they were the best rescue team they had. _

_The Guards wanted to run at this point even though they think that this monster is just a scary bedtime story. The captain of the group was firm about keeping his troops in line, but he noticed that one of his men was missing._

"_Where's Travis?!" he demanded._

_The Guards all just shrugged their shoulders which frustrated the Captain because there always seems to be one Guard that likes to wander off into danger._

_Travis was curiously looking at a helmet of one of the scouts when he suddenly heard a growl so low that he felt it rumbling in his ears. The Guard whimpered and slowly turned around with his weapon raised to see where that growl was coming from. When he turned around, his eyes locked onto a pair of big... glowing... red eyes. The man let out a piercing scream as the monster lunged at him._

_The guards heard piercing screams, loud scratching, disgusting ripping, and blood curdling chomping. What got the Guards out of their frozen trance is when the Captain screamed for them to save their comrade which was all the push they needed to go after the thing that's trying to kill them._

_The Captain, along with his men, ran through the woods for nearly a minute which was pure torture because they kept hearing the blasting, clawing, biting, ripping, tearing, and screams of a one-sided battle._

"_Poor Travis..." the Captain heard one of the Guards say before he was silenced by a glare that would give a Metal Head pause._

_When they finally got to Travis all that was left of him was his upper body and his left arm. His lower body was torn off forcibly, his right arm seemed to have been gnawed clean off, and half his face was missing. The poor man was a blooded mess and seemed to be dead from those severe injuries._

_One of the Guards checked for a pulse and surprisingly got one as Travis let out a loud gasp that scared all of the Guards._

"_M-M-Mon...ster..." he gasped, "R-r-run..."_

_That was all he could say before he breathed no more._

_The Captain was enraged. Travis might've been a bit inept. But, they were friends when they were being trained as Guards. He didn't care if this creature was real or just some Metal Head Hybrid! He was gonna have that thing's head on a silver platter if it killed him and it might._

_He had his men split up to find the creature, but that proved to be a very bad idea because the Captain heard several screams and a lot of clawing, ripping, and tearing noises. Only three Guards made it back to him in one piece. But, that will do no good against the monster._

"_It had a mouth full of teeth!" one shouted with several bites on his arms._

"_It had claws the size of daggers!" another screamed who was covered in scratches._

"_It was horrible!" the last one who was caked in blood wailed, "Most of this blood was my friends'!"_

_The captain had enough of this creature and wanted to fight it man to monster._

"_Are you crazy?!" the bitten one screamed._

"_He'll tear your flesh from your bones!" the scratched one bellowed._

"_He'll not do it in a very pleasant or fast way!" the blooded one wailed, "Just ask my friend on the other side!"_

_The Captain didn't listen and ran further into the dark woods while the three ran out as fast as they could with the Captain's horrible screams chasing after them as they somehow got out of the monster's territory._

_When the three came back alive and in desperate need of thermal decontamination from Ben they each told of what happened and Errol sent a rescue team of ten to find their best Captain. After waiting for them for almost six hours only one came literally crawling back alive and he was horribly injured. What he carried with him is the Captain's blooded helmet._

"_The... Captain..." he choked out through his scratched throat before dropping dead from his wounds._

* * *

"...and let that be a warning to you." I stated while finishing the story, "When this time of year comes around the monster is more murderous and lusting for blood than usual. Even the city itself is not safe from its wrath. So, when you all go home make sure to barricade your door as best as you can, have a powerful gun with you, say your final prayers, and... whatever you do... _**DON'T GO OUTSIDE!**_"

I bowed to a startled crowd who were sobered up real quick during that horrid tale. But, I did have one who doubted me.

"Is that story even true?!" a young underground member shouted.

"I don't know." I grinned, "Why don't you ask the Captain's helmet!"

I held up the same blooded, scratched, and gnawed on helmet that I described which stopped the idiot member dead in his tracks.

"Is that proof enough?" I asked.

I only got a look from the underground member that made him look like a fish out of water.

"Alright, let's wind down from that gruesome tale, shall we?" I offered which got rigorous nods before I shrieked, "LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

_Imagination Gamer: Well, here's my tribute to this year's Halloween. I plan on trying something better next year. So, don't think this will be my only DarkJaktober Tale. I'll be back... **NEXT YEAR!**_


End file.
